


Fields Academy of Magic (The Acronym Was A Mistake)

by SingingVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bluniverse: Electric Bluegaloo, Don't really know how to classify FAM so you get BOTH, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fields Academy of Magic AU, M/M, Shadow Link-centric, Slow Burn, TECHNICALLY Bluniverse because Vio and Blue are Angel and Student in that AU, Vidow-centric, everything is tagged as they appear so I don't accidentally miss something, like really slow burn, there isn't a tag for Queen Ambi BETTER FIX THAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: Shadow, a powerful dark magic-type Witch, has just started his first year at FAM, a highly-ranked school for magic and magic users. He's only in his first month at school when he becomes known as Mister Arsonist for setting fire to the library, and the Angel on staff makes him work morning shifts until his debt is paid off.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Fields Academy of Magic (The Acronym Was A Mistake)

_”I am aware that I am an asshole  
I really don’t care about all of that though  
I’m living my life the way that I want to  
And you can’t deny that honestly I’m just like you.”  
 **\-- Falling In Reverse**_

“How did you convince me to do this?” Shadow asked again, shaking his head once to get his hair out of his eyes as he walked through the third-floor halls. His companion ignored him, obviously. Shadow was wearing school-issued clothes made specifically for training magic, so he didn’t ruin his own clothes (despite being able to control his signature magic well enough that he didn’t anyway, but it was a rule that you had to wear the school clothes when practicing magic without teacher supervision). Blue, his roommate and self-appointed study partner, was wearing the same outfit and leading him to the library to practice magic, specifically fire. Which Shadow was admittedly terrible at.

Fire was unpredictable, spreading fast and engulfing everything it touched in seconds. A small spark could burn down a building. Dark fire magic, Shadow could do, as it fell into the dark magic category that he had a natural efficiency for along with lightning. Regular fire magic, though? That, he hated, as did every other Witch in his family. Blue shared a similar sentiment, being an ice/water-type Demon and therefore not mixing well with fire. However, both of them needed to learn more advanced fire spells in order to pass their tests with flying colors. Neither of them wanted a bad grade on their record, Fields Academy was harsh and they would get kicked out if they slacked off.

The two finally reached the library and entered, walking through the shelves to find an empty table. Most were occupied by either hardworking study groups, or slacker students ditching class and trying not to get caught by _pretending_ to study. Blue pointed out a table closer to the main front desk of the library and Shadow didn’t protest. He sat down and pulled out his phone as Blue left without a word to get books on fire magic. Some of the spells Shadow wanted to learn were absolutely in a restricted book, but he’d let Blue figure that out on his own.

Shadow looked up from his phone in surprise as a glowing ball of colored light streaked passed him, directly towards Blue. A few feathers floated in the air near Shadow’s face, pure white and shining like they were made of glass. Shadow grabbed one gently and inspected it. The feather was, in fact, glass, translucent, and flexible like a real feather, but still glass. The blur of light halted directly behind Blue and with a burst of colored smoke, a boy materialized.

Shadow’s first thought was _’oh, neat, a Chimera,’_ but Chimera wings were batlike and they had snake tails and claws and horns. This person’s wings were pure white and looked like bird wings in shape, however the feathers were slightly translucent and really seemed to be just like the one Shadow caught. The wings were also huge, each one almost as big as Shadow was and folded back to take up less room. The boy also had a strange black ring floating above his head, almost like a halo.

“Fuck, that’s an Angel.” Shadow mumbled under his breath. Angels were known for acting holier-than-thou and enforcing rules that no longer applied, sending more people to the Dark Lands than Demons did on the daily. The true form of an Angel could incinerate any non-magical being with only a glance, and their magic was powerful enough to eradicate an entire village if they wanted to. Angels were dangerous. And Blue, a _Demon,_ had one standing right behind him.

Shadow was about to say something, warn Blue, maybe, when the Angel spoke.

“Books on fire spells and techniques are two aisles over from where you are, I believe.” the Angel said. His voice sounded mostly normal, but it had a sort of song-like undertone that made it sound like he was singing along with his words.

Blue didn’t even flinch. “I knew that,” he replied. The Angel shook his head.

“If you did, you wouldn’t be here, now, would you?” he asked. Blue rolled his eyes and held out his arms as if something was going to fall into them. The Angel snapped his fingers, and with a puff of iridescent feathers that disappeared as soon as they arrived, a stack of books fell into Blue’s waiting arms. “There you are. Be sure to return them before you leave.” he said, and with that, he dissolved into light again and zipped over to the back room of the library, disappearing into the doorway.

Blue made his way back to the table Shadow was occupying and set the books down with a grunt, grabbing one at random and opening it to the table of contents. Shadow copied him. It was silent for a minute before he spoke up.

“So…” he started. “An Angel is in the library?”

Blue raised an eyebrow at him, his dragon-like tail flicking in irritation. “Have you never been to the school library before?” he asked. Shadow shook his head.

“I don’t like libraries. Too quiet for me.”

“I thought you were a nerd.” Blue snorted. Shadow clicked his tongue.

“I mean, kind of, but I’d rather be doing my own thing than studying for fun,” he explained. Blue nodded.

“That’s fair.”

“...So was that a friend, or…?”

“Yep.” Blue answered easily. “We were really close in the ‘70s.”

Now, when Blue said _‘the ‘70s,’_ he could really mean any time from around the mid seventh century to possibly the late twentieth century. He was a Demon, and had been around for a _long_ time. He’d explained to Shadow when they first met that he’d been trying out all the different magic schools he could possibly attend for the last two centuries and that he’d picked Fields for his most recent school because he _’had a friend who worked there or something.’_

“And the ‘70s is…?” Shadow asked, waiting for Blue to specify exactly what era he meant. Blue thought for a moment.

“Uh, 1670s.” he decided. “He’s not nearly as old as I am, by the way. Been around since the early seventeenth century or so. Still a kid.” he added after a beat of silence. He was bragging about being an old Demon, like he did a lot.

“To us mortals, that’s still really fucking old.” Shadow deadpanned and Blue chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess.” he agreed. “But also, you guys have such insignificant lifespans that it’s laughable.”

“If I graduate as top of my class, I’ll get permission to access classified ingredients like faerie wings, which can be used to make an elixir of youth, so… I think I won’t have a very short lifespan soon enough.” Shadow replied. He was only half-joking. He’d been trying to learn more about the elixir of youth for years, his family had all failed at making it due to their darker forms of magic and he wanted to be the first.

“If you don’t master how to put fire in a bottle and keep it burning eternally, you won’t get those full marks, so shut up and keep studying.” Blue ordered. Shadow shut up and kept studying.

\---

After fifty minutes of silent reading, Shadow slammed his head on the table with a groan. “If I read another word my head is going to explode!” he declared. “Explode, Blue!” he threw his hands up in the air, miming an explosion, and Blue rolled his eyes.

“Fine, let’s practice then.” he answered, shutting his own book and setting it back onto the stack. “You do have an empty bottle, right?”

“Obviously.” Shadow scoffed. “What kind of Witch do you think I am?”

“A weird one.” Blue retorted.

“...Fair.” Shadow agreed, reaching into his bag and pulling out four empty bottles. Blue’s eyes widened.

“Why do you have four? You only need one.” he asked, picking one of the bottles up and inspecting it.

“I’m really bad with normal fire and I tend to break most things I touch anyway. Why would I have any less than four of any breakable object I need on my person at all times?” Shadow shot back. Blue shrugged, refusing to argue back because Shadow was correct; he and breakable things didn’t mix and they never would.

Blue took out his own empty bottle and the two of them looked over the spell in the book. “Should we really do this in the library?” Blue questioned. Shadow shrugged.

“It’ll be fine.” he responded. He placed his hand over the lid of the bottle, easily lighting a fire wordlessly inside the bottle. Blue did the same, with slightly more difficulty as his powers were water-based. “Uh, let’s see here…” Shadow muttered, reading over the spell again. They couldn’t do it wordlessly, that was rule one of spellcasting. If you’ve never done it before, don’t do it wordlessly unless you want to turn something to ash.

_”Ignitrem!”_ he spoke clearly to make sure he hadn’t mispronounced the spell and he and Blue watched the fire inside the bottle. Nothing seemed to have changed. Shadow slumped in his seat, disappointed.

“I thought at least _something_ would--” he cut himself off with a yell of surprise as the bottle exploded in his hand, the fire expanding rapidly and catching fire to everything near them. Shadow shook his hand, staring at his palm. “Glass…” He didn’t finish that thought as he and Blue stared in shock at the fire they’d started.

Blue shook his head quickly, snapping himself and Shadow out of their initial surprise as he threw his hands out in front of him, twisting out a complicated pattern. A Demonic Rune appeared under Blue’s feet as a small wave of water appeared out of nowhere, crashing into the fire and putting it out instantly. Blue turned to Shadow with a glare.

“I told you!” he scolded. “I _told_ you we shouldn’t practice fire spells in the library!”

Shadow opened his mouth to protest when a familiar voice sounded from right behind him.

_”What,”_ hissed the Angel from before. “Did you _do?”_ His voice echoed around the library, practically deafening as he spoke.

“I--I, uh--” Shadow stuttered, stepping away from the Angel and turning to face him. His white hair floated around his head like flames, and his four eyes were glowing a deep purple. “Sorry--”

Blue coughed into his fist. “Vee, you’re doing the thing again.” he noted. The Angel stopped glowing as intensely and his wings shifted inwards like they were curling in on himself.

“Oh, I am?” he questioned, tilting his head to the side curiously. Blue nodded. “I apologize.” he said quietly, and then his glare came back as he looked at Shadow. “You did it, correct? The fire?” he asked. Shadow nodded weakley and the Angel stared at him for a long minute before speaking.

“You’re going to have to pay for this. Thankfully, most of these books are generic spellbooks you could find in any magic library, as this is the general section, but some of them-- like the books Blue got for your study session-- are extremely expensive.” he explained.

Shadow ducked his head. He didn’t have that much money, his family’s business was small and his wallet was practically empty after his most recent order of dragon supplies, as he’d run out recently. There was no way he could pay for all the books that were ruined by the fire. Unless, of course, he asked his parents for money, but if he did he’d have to explain why and they’d definitely make him come back home because his magic was out of control. Maybe he could--

“And, of course, you’ll pay for them by working in the library until your salary adds up to the amount of money you owe to Fields.”

Every thought in Shadow’s head screeched to a halt as he stared at the Angel in astonishment. “I’m going to what?” he asked, eyes wide and disbelieving. There was no way he heard what he just thought he did. The Angel raised an eyebrow at him.

“Work in the library. What times are you free?”

“Uh, the morning.” Shadow responded. His classes all took place after lunch-- lucky him. He usually spent the mornings either studying with Blue, hanging out with Zelda, or caring for Adalinda. Well, that would change soon. The Angel hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Well, then, you’ll do the morning shift. Sheik is usually the only one there, in the mornings, so I believe he’ll be perfectly happy with getting some help.” he explained. “It starts at six and goes on until eleven. Is that good?”

“S-sure.” Shadow stuttered out. There was no getting out of this, and so he sadly accepted his fate. The Angel stared at him for a moment longer before smiling softly and holding out a hand.

“I never introduced myself, did I? As your new coworker, I believe I should.” he said. “My name is Vio.”

“Just… Vio?” Shadow asked, shaking his hand. The Angel-- Vio-- nodded.

“Yes. We don’t really have last names, that’s a fairly well-known fact. Do you know nothing about Angels?” he asked condescendingly. Shadow leaned back slightly, insulted.

“What is your problem?” he asked with a small frown. “Are you Angels that arrogant to think that everyone knows everything about you?”

Vio flinched. Shadow ignored him and slipped on his (thankfully) still-intact backpack. He gave Vio another glance and refused to acknowledge that he actually looked hurt by his comment. “I’ll show up tomorrow for my first shift.” he muttered and stormed out of the library.

Blue watched him leave and put a hand on Vio’s shoulder. “He’s never met an Angel before,” he said. “So at least that’s a plus.”

“I know.” Vio sighed. “I’m just tired today. I think I’m going to go to bed early tonight.” he brushed his foot on the floor to sweep aside some of the broken glass. Blue nodded.

“You do that.” and with that, Vio disappeared in a flash of light, and Blue trudged out of the library to find Erune or Red to hang out with.

\---

The next morning, Shadow stumbled his way through the main doors of the library, wearing a hoodie, jeans, and only three piercings since he just woke up and didn’t feel like putting in too much effort. Thankfully, the library was mostly empty except for another boy that was behind the front desk. Shadow walked up to him and didn’t bother to actually greet him because he was tired.

“I burned down part of the library and now I take morning shifts.” he said instead. The boy raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes were bright red, and his hair was blonde with a lot of grey streaks. He wore a full-on suit, too, black and expensive-looking, with a weird white mask covering his mouth and nose and a matching infinity scarf wrapped around his neck.

Suit Guy inspected Shadow for a moment before his eyes widened for a moment, and then immediately narrowed. “Oh, yeah! Vio told me about how you burned down the library, insulted him, and left!” he said, his voice overly cheery despite the glare he was giving Shadow. Suit Guy waved his hand towards the gate on the side of the front desk, pointing it out. “Just come on over here.”

Shadow opened the gate and stepped onto the other side of the front desk. Suit Guy held out his hand to shake and, thinking nothing of it, Shadow took it. Suit Guy’s tight, borderline painful grip made him flinch in surprise. After a few seconds, when it was _just_ starting to actually hurt, Suit Guy let go. His eyes were hard and cold. Shadow drew his hand back to his chest, shaking it slightly to get blood circulating in his fingers again.

“My name is Sheik, I work in the library in the mornings. It’s nice to meet you, Shadow.” he introduced as if he didn’t almost break Shadow’s hand. “I’ll show you the ropes real quick, and then I need some help putting out some books students returned recently, they’re in the back.”

Shadow, not wanting to argue with the guy who has superhuman strength, just nodded silently and let Sheik drag him to the back room to tell him how to do his new job.

\---

Shadow dragged the cart full of returned books out of the back room and towards the general section. He took out book by book, putting them back where they were supposed to go silently for a few minutes. Truly a mind-numbing task.

“Hey, I was wondering if-- Shadow!”

Shadow turned around quickly, eyes wide and Fae Rune dictionary in hand. He almost hit the Centaur behind him in the face with it, but thankfully didn’t, barely missing him by an inch. Green stared at him in surprise. “I was going to ask if the library got more help for morning shift since Sheik said they needed it, but now I have more questions.” he said slowly. Shadow let out a short laugh and put the dictionary on the shelf.

“I can try to answer them,” he replied.

“It’s good to see you, though! We haven’t actually talked in a while, huh?” Green began. Shadow nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we haven’t. How’s your Enchantment class going?” he asked. The two of them only shared Magizoology class, so they barely saw each other during the school day. Thankfully, their dorms were very close to each other and they stayed in the same block.

“It’s one of the few classes I’m actually proud of my grade in.” Green said excitedly, his tail flicking. “I’m getting a bit better at my Potions class, too, but the others are kind of… average, I guess? You know I’m not the best at most magic.”

“How you got accepted is a mystery.” Shadow joked, and Green shook his head.

“Nope, remember, it said in my letter that I was accepted for my unique take on weapons enchantment.” he reminded Shadow. Oh, he remembered alright. Green’s ‘unique take’ on weapons enchantment ended up with multiple things on fire before he truly got the hang of it. His experiment with enchantments was finding a way to combine opposite enchantments to create what he called a Paradox Enchantment-- one that shouldn’t exist, but did.

For example, a high attack boost with a high defense boost. An attack boost automatically weakened the defense of a weapon, and it broke more due to the extra strain put on it, and a defense boost weakened the attack in order to last longer and provide more defense. Green had managed to find a way to up the defense of a weapon while also increasing its attack, which shouldn’t be possible, but somehow he did it and he was pretty popular at local weaponsmiths for it.

“So, why are you working in the library? I thought you didn’t like the silence.” Green asked. Shadow huffed.

“Blue and I were practicing fire magic and ended up burning some books. The Angel--” he hissed out the word like it was poison. “--on shift told me to work in the library until my salary added up to the amount of money I owed for the books, since I was the one who cast the spell. He was a fucking asshole about it too.” he grumbled. “I’m not against working off my debt, but he acted all high-and-mighty about it.”

Green blinked. “Well, then.” he muttered. “Have fun?”

“Sure.” Shadow replied slowly. Green nodded awkwardly and tapped a hoof on the ground before walking away silently. Shadow slightly regretted getting upset at Green for asking an innocent question, but eventually let it be. He’d be fine.

Shadow finished putting away the books and went back to Sheik at the front desk, only to freeze in place for a moment. He ducked behind a bookshelf nearby before he could be spotted and his left eye twitched in irritation.

It was that _Angel_ again. Vio, right? _Stupid name._ He was talking to Sheik about something. Shadow’s pointed ears perked up as he tried to listen to their conversation.

“--n’t know what I did, actually.” Vio was saying. He had a hint of sadness in his voice, but for what, Shadow had no idea, and frankly, he didn’t care enough to find out. Angels were mostly unfeeling anyway, selfish. His feelings were probably just hurt cause someone didn’t notice him, or whatever. Sheik sighed, tired, like he’d rather be somewhere else. _’I would be, in his place, not putting up with this Angel’s bullshit,’_ Shadow thought.

Then again, Sheik sounded like he actually liked Vio for some reason, when Shadow had introduced himself. He’d at least been protective of him, oddly enough. “You insulted mortals, in general.” Sheik explained slowly, as if talking to a child. “Surely you can realize why that angered him?”

“I-- no?” Vio responded, confused. “I didn’t insult anyone.”

“Maybe you didn’t try to.” Sheik tried. “But you still did. It made him upset, it makes sense that he stormed off.”

“But to insult me back--”

“It’s a reasonable reaction.”

There was a long pause of silence. Shadow snuck a glance at the two boys to see Sheik, eyebrows raised, looking at Vio expectantly with his red eyes flashing. Vio, on his end, was opening and closing his mouth, a finger on his chin as he seemingly tried to search for words.

Eventually, Vio sighed, defeated. “I suppose it is.”

Sheik reached forward and actually laid a hand on Vio’s shoulder, his eyes crinkling like he was smiling. “Glad you agree now. Just try to apologize later, maybe?”

“I’ll-- I’ll do that.” Vio agreed with a nod. A small laugh escaped Shadow-- _’An Angel? Apologize? That’s a first--’_ and he immediately froze, eyes wide. Vio’s wings fluttered, and his eyes flashed as he turned around. To stare directly at Shadow.

In a flash of light, Vio was behind him, a hand on his shoulder and a cold smile on his face. “Please don’t listen in on other people’s conversations.” he whispered. Shadow, unable to ignore that bait, actually laughed as he turned to face Vio, brushing his hand off his shoulder as he did.

“Then don’t have your conversations in an open space if you don’t want people listening in, fuckwit.” he argued back with a smirk. Vio’s eyes narrowed. Or, well, his normal set did. His other set stayed the same.

“I don’t care if people hear a passing word or two,” he explained, a rumbling growl behind his words. “I’d just prefer it if people didn’t deliberately eavesdrop on a conversation they aren’t a part of, since it’s a common courtesy. Were you not aware of that?”

“The conversation was about me, so I’d say I was a part of it.”

“It’s still eavesdropping.” Vio said. His eyes widened, and his shoulders tensed as he seemingly realized something. Shadow noticed that his wings puffed up. Did that mean Angels were more birdlike than just having wings? “How much of that did you… actually hear?” Vio asked quietly.

“What, are you scared I heard something that could be used as blackmail?” Shadow asked, suddenly suspicious. Vio went stone-still, and Shadow’s grin widened. Blackmail against an Angel, and one he couldn’t stand no less. This would be fun. He leaned towards Vio slightly.

“To answer your question, I heard all of it.” he lied. Vio paled, though how that was possible with his practically chalk-white skin, Shadow didn’t know. His wings curled in on himself, the glass feathers shimmering in the dim library light as they shifted.

“Don’t tell anyone. I mean it.” Vio hissed. He… he actually looked _terrified._ Shadow briefly contemplated whether he’d fucked up and should tell the truth about hearing barely any, but then decided, no, this guy deserves to be scared. He’s an asshole.

“Sure, sure.” Shadow said. “Only if you lower my debt by half, though. Otherwise I’ll tell everyone.”

Vio relaxed slightly. “Okay… okay, sure. Just…”

“I won’t tell anyone if you lower my debt.” Shadow reassured him, still wearing his grin. Vio flinched and his wings fluttered uncertainly.

“Okay.” he finally squeaked out, and then he was gone. Shadow watched as he zipped to the door of the library, leaving in a blur, and he didn’t feel too triumphant.

_’He deserves it,’_ he reminded himself.

That didn’t do much to settle his nerves, however.

\---

Shadow rushed into the Divination classroom, Professor Ambi glaring at him as he did. He sheepishly took the late note she tossed at him and she motioned at him to sit down. He hurried over to his seat besides Zelda and took out his notes, slipping the paper Ambi gave him into his pocket. Zelda leaned over to him, tucking her red hair behind her ear as she did.

“Why are you late? You haven’t been before.” she whispered under her breath.

“I’m being forced to work in the library and had to rush to get lunch.” Shadow replied. “Did I miss anything?”

“No, Professor Ambi’s been waiting for you, since you’re supposed to assist her for this lesson.” Zelda reassured him, and Shadow nodded in understanding.

“Now, then,” Professor Ambi began. “Since we had to begin this lesson late because my assistant interrupted our class by rushing in twenty minutes after the bell--” the class all turned to stare at Shadow. Shadow shrugged.

“Sorry, Professor. You must understand how difficult it is being a broke magic student, especially after you’ve committed arson and are forced to work in a library.” he said, in such a tone that half the class laughed, and the other half joined in nervously, not understanding whether or not he was joking. Zelda just stayed silent, her eyebrows raised in suspicion at him.

Professor Ambi huffed. “Well, we’re glad you could finally join us, Shadow. Please give us notice next time you commit mass arson.” she said, monotone.

“It wasn’t mass arson, per se--”

“That’s enough, Shadow.” Professor Ambi interrupted. “Now, everyone please pay attention to the instructions I am about to give you for reading Tarot cards.”

“I know it’s the beginning of the year and we’re first years, but this is child’s play.” Zelda grumbled, copying what Professor Ambi wrote on the board.

“I know, right?” Shadow muttered back. “At least she’s not talking about her ex again.” he added, and Zelda cleared her throat to hide her laugh. The two listened to Professor Ambi for a few minutes before she stopped writing on the board and took out a deck of Tarot cards.

“Now, Shadow, come up here so I can demonstrate a Tarot reading.” Professor Ambi instructed. Shadow nodded and obediently made his way to the front of the room, sitting down in the empty chair at the table while Ambi sat across from him, placing three cards face down on the table. She turned them over to reveal what they were.

“The Tower. Sudden upheaval, broken pride, disaster.” _Smoke, fire, screaming, harsh winds--_

Shadow heard Zelda suck in a sharp breath behind him.

“The Hanged Man. Sacrifice, release, martyrdom.” _dripping ink, shattering glass, crying, shouting--_

Zelda was flipping through her notes, biting her lip as she glanced up at Shadow with a worried expression.

“The Wheel of Fortune. Change, cycles, inevitable fate.” _black void, nothingness, silence, pain--_

Shadow glanced back at Zelda to see her looking visibly upset. Honestly, at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if his expression was matching.

\---

Shadow slammed the door to the block open, his expression a dark cloud. Red looked up from where they were on the couch, typing away on their laptop. They grinned at Shadow. “So, how was class, Mi--”

“DON’T--” Shadow hissed, and Red jumped. “--Finish that sentence.”

Red raised their hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry!” they apologized, but they were grinning. Shadow shook his head, stalking over to his and Zelda’s room and opening the door to a dragon pinning him to the ground like an excited dog. Shadow hit the floor with a grunt, his eyes cracked open as he smiled at his dragon. She was, of course, shrunk down with a charm so he could actually keep her in the dorms. He could easily unshrink her with a simple spell.

“Hey, Adalinda.” Shadow wheezed out. “Can’t breath, get off.” the dragon obediently climbed off him so he could stand up and he scratched her head. “Good girl.” he praised. She made a happy rumbling noise, purring at him.

“I still don’t understand how the school allowed you to have a pet dragon.” Red said, raising an eyebrow at said pet dragon. Shadow shrugged.

“Emotional support dragon.”

“Em-- emotiona-- su-- I-- I can’t.” Red stuttered. “Dragons are extremely rare! There are less than fifty in the entire world, and you happen to have an extremely powerful dark dragon, and they _let you keep it as a pet in school dorms?_ ”

“Yep.” Shadow made his way over to the fridge and opened it, scanning its contents. “Do we have any fruit?”

“Yeah. Apples.”

Shadow made a face. “Never mind.” he said, closing the fridge. “I’m going to my room. Homework.”

“See you!” Red called cheerfully, not looking up from their work as Shadow left the kitchen and entered his room.

The Fields Academy dorms were strange. They were set up like three-bedroom apartments, each room holding two people max, along with having a living area, kitchen, bath, and dining area. Shadow shared a block (apartment) with Blue, Zelda, Red, and Erune. Blue and Red shared a room, while Erune got a single room and Shadow and Zelda shared as well.

Zelda wasn’t back at the dorm yet, so Shadow sat at his desk and pulled out some homework from Potions to finish. He’d only worked for about thirty minutes or so before Blue burst into his room. Shadow jumped in surprise, dropping his pen.

“Ever hear of knocking?!” he yelped. Blue glared at him, his eyes glowing and his tail slicing through the air angrily.

“Why--” he growled. “--Are you such an _asshole?_ ”

Shadow blinked. He didn’t expect that. “What do you mean?” he asked, defensively. Then he remembered. “Oh, you’re talking about that Angel, right? Well, he’s an asshole and can fucking suck it--”

“He was going to _apologize,_ you dick.” Blue hissed, stalking towards Shadow. Shadow raised his hands.

“Jeez, he was being an asshole, so I’m not about to treat him nicely! He was acting all high-and-mighty like Angels tend to do--”

“He has terrible social skills, of course he’s not the best at communicating--”

“He called me an idiot more than once--”

“He calls everyone an idiot, it’s not personal--”

“ _and now I have blackmail on him--_ ” Shadow shouted over Blue, and Blue froze. Shadow grinned triumphantly. “ _So he can **suck it.**_ ”

“What blackmail?” Blue asked, dangerously quiet. Shadow folded his arms and frowned, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, I don’t _actually_ have blackmail, but I told him that I do, and he actually believed me! So, he lessened my debt to the library by half. Neat, right?” he bragged.

Blue stared at him for a few long, tedious seconds. Shadow stared back, then looked away. Ceiling, walls, floor, that chair… bed… uh… lamp…

Blue shoved Shadow back suddenly, and Shadow’s back hit the chair, hard. “You’re an _asshole._ ” he seethed, and Shadow gave him a disbelieving stare.

“We knew that already.” he shot back, and it was true. He wasn’t exactly the nicest person, but he knew how to be polite when the time called for it, at least.

“Vio is my friend, he doesn’t deserve--”

“Well, making friends with a Demon, I guess he’s a shit Angel _and_ a shit person.”

“He’s not a bad person! Goddamn it--” Blue sucked in a breath at the curse, but continued anyway. “If you would just listen to me, you would know that. And don’t you _dare_ insult the Demon race again, Shadow, or you’re going to regret it for the rest of your incredibly short lifespan.”

With his part finally said, Blue stomped out of the room angrily, hair stiffening and turning icy at the edges. Shadow’s doorframe froze over, as did part of the carpet in Blue’s tracks. Oh, he was _mad_ mad. Shadow really fucked up.

_’I’ll apologize eventually, I guess, but Vio’s still an asshole.’_ he decided. He was lying.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed this story! It's like the first one I've actually planned out from beginning to end, so... yeah.
> 
> My Tumblr is @singingvio, and I'm also SingingVio on Quotev now, too.


End file.
